


Love Stoned

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bahasa Indonesia, Bonding, Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parenthood
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Kali Sarek menaruh perhatian kepada anaknya tersayang. Dan hanya 1 kali dia benar-benar menunjukannya. Family Sarek/Kid!Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stoned

1\. Amanda tengah mengendong Spock yang saat itu baru berumur 8 bulan. Anaknya menangis terus sejak pagi, Amanda tak mampu menenangkannya dengan cara apapun. Wanita itu hampir saja menyerah, tapi Sarek muncul diwaktu yang tepat. 

 

“Lenkam,” Amanda terdengar seperti memohon kepada suaminya, dia langsung menyodorkan bayi Spock kehadapan Sarek. Sarek refleks mengambil anaknya. “Tolong buat dia di...eh?”

 

Ketika Spock berada didalam tangan Sarek, dia langsung diam. Bahkan dia memainkan kancing jubah Vulcan milik sang ayah dengan wajah ceria. 

 

Amanda cengok. alis matanya sedikit bergidik karena kesal tak bisa menenangkan anaknya, tapi setelah berpindah tangan ke Sarek, dia malah diam. ketawa-tawa pula. 

 

Sarek memperhatikan bayi Vulcan mungil yang ada didalam dekapan tangannya, dan menyodorkan telapak tangannya untuk dimainkan oleh puteranya itu. 

 

Ada sedikit rasa bangga campur bahagia tersirat di hatinya setiap kali melihat Spock. tapi sayang, dia tak pernah menunjukannya. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

2\. Spock memang anak yang hebat. Dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan lancar pada usia 1 tahun, dan sekarang mulai dapat berbicara. Padahal anak-anak Vulcan seumurannya belum bisa berjalan maupun berbicara. Spock memang one of a kind, puji Amanda. 

 

Suatu ketika, Spock tengah berada di dalam pagar lingkaran tempatnya biasa bermain dengan mainannya. Sarek sedang duduk bermeditasi di dekat pagar bermain Spock. 

 

Pemimpin Vulcan itu memejamkan matanya dan duduk bersila diatas matras berwarna silver. Keadaan lalu menjadi tenang selama 10 menit. Sarek hampir saja memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, tapi sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh pipinya. Membuat seluruh konsentrasinya jadi buyar dengan seketika. 

 

Sarek perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat puteranya tengah duduk dihadapannya, dengan tangan yang menempel dipipinya. Sarek menaikan alis, kemudian dia menengok kebelakangnya. Pagar tempat Spock berada beberapa menit yang lalu sudah terbuka lebar.

 

Dilihatnya kembali Spock, yang kini menempatkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Sarek. Anak itu tertawa saat Sarek merendahkan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkannya ditubuh Spock kecil. 

 

Padahal jarak tempat bermainnya dengan tempat Sarek berada cukuplah jauh. Tapi Spock tetap jalan menghampirinya. Seakan-akan dimatanya hanya ada sosok Sarek seorang. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

3\. Sarek kerap kali melihat Amanda bermain dengan Spock. wanita bumi yang ia cintai itu akan mengangkat Spock tinggi-tinggi, dan menurunkannya hingga ke lutut. Spock tertawa riang setiap kali Amanda melakukannya. 

 

Melihat wajah senang Spock, menimbulkan perasaan aneh didalam hati Sarek. Dia ingin terus melihat anaknya tersenyum dan tertawa riang, layaknya anak manusia. Mengeluarkan perasaannya tanpa ragu... 

 

Tapi sayang, Sarek tak bisa membiarkan hal itu untuk terjadi. Karena Spock akan dibesarkan dengan adat Vulcan. Makanya Sarek ingin melihat Spock tersenyum atau tertawa sesering mungkin, sebelum terlambat. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

4\. “A’Nirih! A’Nirih!” Spock bersuara nyaring saat melihat ayahnya masuk kedalam rumah dengan membawa sebuah kotak putih besar ditangan kirinya. 

 

Anak yang kini genap berumur 2 tahun itu turun dari kursi tingginya secara perlahan, dan berlari kecil menuju ayahnya. Sarek menyambutnya, mengelus wajah Spock dengan lembut dan memberinya salam melalui kontak batin mereka. 

 

Kotak putih yang dibawa oleh Sarek bergerak, hal itu menangkap mata Spock kecil. 

 

“A’Nirih? Itu apa?” tanya Spock dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar. 

 

Sarek tak menjawab, dia secara simpel membuka kotak besar tersebut. Seekor anak binatang mirip beruang berwarna putih kecokelatan terlihat didalam sana. 

 

“Ooohh...” Spock terkagum-kagum melihat binatang itu, apalagi saat binatang yang mirip beruang itu terbangun dan menatap Spock secara langsung. 

 

“Ini I-chaya,” kata Sarek. Mengeluarkan binatang itu dari tempatnya dan menaruhnya diatas lantai. Spock tanpa ragu mengelus kepalanya, beruang itu merespon dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Spock, berputar mengelilingi anak kecil itu. “Dia adalah seekor Sehlat. Sudah sewajarnya anak seumurmu memiliki sehlat sebagai binatang peliharaan.” Lanjut Sarek. 

 

Spock kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Sarek, “Dia untukku?” tanya nya dengan wajah berbinar. 

 

Sebelum Sarek berhasil merespon perkataan Spock, Spock keburu memeluknya. mengesekan wajah kecilnya di baju sang ayah, dan memegang erat tubuhnya. Sarek terdiam. dia tak membalas pelukan Spock, tapi dia membiarkan anaknya untuk mencurahkan segala perasaan senangnya kepadanya. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

5\. Sarek tidur sendirian di tempat tidurnya. Amanda sedang pergi kembali ke Bumi untuk mengunjungi adiknya yang sakit, tadinya dia mau membawa Spock, tetapi Spock masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Apalagi ke Bumi. 

 

Diluar sana, angin berderu kencang. Kilat menyambar tanpa ampun. Sarek sering kali terbangun karena mendengar suara kilat yang dengan ganasnya bergemuruh. Tapi kali ini, dia terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. 

 

Dari balik celah pintu, terlihatlah Spock. bocah berumur 3 tahun itu terlihat ketakutan. Dia mencengkram pintu ganggang pintu kamar dengan erat, seperti enggan untuk kembali lagi. 

 

“Spock.” Sarek langsung bangun ke posisi duduk saat melihat Spock berada diambang pintu kamarnya. Pria itu turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan kehadapan Spock. menyuruh anaknya untuk masuk kedalam. 

 

Tanpa perlu Spock katakan, Sarek sudah bisa mengetahui alasan mengapa Spock mendatangi kamarnya. Spock tak suka bunyi sambaran kilat. Dia selalu bergidik setiap kali kilat menyambar, dan tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. 

 

Biasanya Amanda akan pergi untuk tidur bersama dengan Spock jika sudah begini. 

 

Tapi saat ini Amanda tak ada...

 

Sarek lalu mengangkat Spock. anak itu langsung membenamkan wajahnya di samping leher Sarek, mencari rasa tenang dan aman dari ayahnya. Dia membawa Spock ke tempat tidurnya, menempatkan Spock disisi tempat Amanda sering tidur. 

 

Kemudian dia menyelimutinya, dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut setelahnya. 

 

Spock mengeser posisinya untuk berdekatan dengan ayahnya. Kepala kecilnya beristirahat diatas lengan Sarek, sementara Sarek menaruh tangannya melingkari tubuh kecil Spock. menjaganya dari sambaran kilat yang tidak ia sukai. 

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

+1 saat itu sudah malam hari. Sarek telat pulang kerumah karena harus berdiskusi panjang lebar dengan para petinggi Vulcan lain. Setelah mematikan mesin hoverbike miliknya, dia bergegas pergi masuk kedalam rumah. Dia menemukan kalau lampu rumahnya masih terang benderang. Biasanya jika dia pulang telat, Amanda tak akan menunggunya dan akan mematikan semua lampu. Tapi kenapa sekarang lampunya masih menyala?

 

Penasaran, pria Vulcan itu berjalan kearah lorong menuju kamar. Saat berada didepan lorong, dia dikejutkan dengan langkah kaki cepat seseorang. Ternyata itu Spock. anak berumur 5 tahun itu berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai piyama berwarna hitam pekat. 

 

“Spock?” 

 

Melihat anaknya belum tidur di jam selarut ini, membuat Sarek bertanya-tanya. Dari depan, Spock berlari menuju ayahnya. Dia langsung memeluk Sarek, di pinggang. Karena Spock sangatlah pendek. 

 

Sarek menyadari Spock menangis. isakan kecil lepas dari mulutnya, dan butiran air mata pecah dibawah pelupuk matanya. Spock mencengkram baju milik ayahnya, memberinya isyarat untuk tak pergi lagi meninggalkannya selama ini. 

 

Tak lama kemudian, Amanda keluar dari kamar Spock. dia tersenyum simpul saat melihat Spock memeluk Sarek, dan dengan pelan dia membuka koneksi batin antara dia dan Sarek. 

 

 _//Spock mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Dia khawatir karena kau tak kunjung pulang, dan dia tak mau tidur sebelum kau datang.//_ kata-kata Amanda berdengung didalam benak Sarek. 

 

Sarek melihat kebawah, Spock masih menangis sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Kemudian dia membalas kontak batin Amanda. 

 

 _//Pergilah tidur, Amanda. Biar aku yang menidurkan Spock.//_ Balas Sarek. 

 

Amanda mendengus, lalu dia pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan Sarek. Menutup pintunya kembali ketika sudah berada didalam. 

 

Setelah Amanda pergi, Sarek kini mengalihkan pandanganya kembali kepada Spock. rasa bersalah menohoknya saat melihat Spock menangis karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya, perasaan yang tak masuk akal, memang. Tapi Sarek tak mau berurusan dengan his-goddamn-Vulcan Discipline Technique-miliknya pada saat ini. 

 

Dengan lembut dia melepaskan tangan kecil Spock dari tubuhnya. Lalu dia duduk jongkok dihadapan puteranya. Spock masih menangis, dan melihatnya menangis sungguh membuat Sarek merasa sakit. 

 

“A’Nirih...” ucap Spock dengan lirih, dia berusaha untuk menghalau air mata yang kerap membasahi wajahnya menggunakan tangan, tapi tak ada gunanya. “J-jangan tinggalkan aku lagi....” pintanya. 

 

Sarek tahu dia tak dapat menjanjikan hal itu kepada Spock. tapi dia tak bisa membuat Spock mengerti tentang pekerjaannya sebagai Ambassador yang membuatnya harus sering berpergian atau pulang larut seperti ini. 

 

Maka hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Spock. 

 

Melepaskan semua emosi yang ada didalam benaknya, sama seperti yang Spock lakukan kepadanya. Sarek bahkan mengencangkan pelukannya terhadap Spock, dia benar-benar menyayangi puteranya. Dan hatinya hancur melihat Spock sedih. 

 

Spock membalas pelukan ayahnya. Merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman dari Vulcan tua yang ia panggil ayah itu. Spock sangat menyayangi ayahnya, meskipun ayahnya tak selalu berada bersamanya. Dia menyukai bagaimana cara Sarek mengendong tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, cara Sarek memberinya pujian, bahkan cara Sarek memarahinya ketika dia berbuat salah. 

 

Lalu sebuah bisikan kecil mengaung, suara Spock terdengar didalam benak Sarek. 

 

_//Aku menyayangimu, A’Nirih...//_

 

Sarek merasakan nafasnya tersenggal ketika mendengar Spock mengatakan itu dibenaknya. Dengan lembut Sarek mengelus tengkuk belakang Spock, mengusap-usapnya dengan sayang. 

 

_//Aku tahu, anakku. Sekarang tidurlah...//_

 

Setelah itu, Sarek merasakan pegangan tangan Spock melemah. Anak itu sudah tertidur. Sarek mengangkat tubuh Spock, membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Disana I-chaya telah menunggu kehadiran tuan kecilnya, beruang itu melenguh saat Sarek meletakan Spock diatas tempat tidur. 

 

Sarek mengaruk dagu I-chaya, menyuruhnya untuk diam agar tak membangunkan Spock. kemudian Sarek menyelimuti Spock hingga pundak, dan untuk terakhir kalinya, dia menyentuh tangan mungil sang anak. 

 

Spock tampak pulas. I-Chaya juga bersiap untuk tidur di dekatnya, beruang itu menempatkan dirinya diantara badan Spock, dan melingkarkan dirinya. Merasa kalau semuanya telah tenang, Sarek perlahan pergi keluar dari kamar Spock. 

 

Diambang pintu, Sarek melihat kembali kearah Spock. air mata yang tadi membasahi mukanya telah tiada, digantikan dengan senyum kecil yang tertarik didalam tidurnya. 

 

_//Tidur yang nyenyak, Spock-kam.//_

 

Lalu Sarek menutup pintunya. Dan sedikit menyeka matanya.

 

Soalnya pinggir matanya sedikit basah karena air mata yang ia tahan dari tadi. 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “A’Nirih” itu adalah sebutan untuk “Ayah” dalam bahasa Vulcan.  
> 2\. Sehlat adalah binatang yang menyerupai beruang, tapi kalau sudah dewasa akan memiliki taring sepanjang 30cm.  
> 3\. Seharusnya I-Chaya adalah sehlat kepunyaan Sarek duluan. Setelah Spock lahir, dia menjadi majikan barunya.


End file.
